Still Young and Living
by foxsage
Summary: What if Naruto found out that he is immortal? What if he left the village because of it? What if he comes back 50 years later to find that a certain pinked haired teammate still young and living.NaruSaku, RE-WRITTEN!


**AN: Ok this story won from my poll, so enjoy people! Enjoy, Read and Finally Review!**

**UPDATED:** Hi guys, I've finish the sixth chapter of this story yesterday, but I'm not gonna put it on yet, I 'm gonna fix up all the chapters first. Seriously, no one ever told me that my grammar was bad in this story? You have to be honest people. And all this time I thought that this story had perfect grammar.

Well, whatever, this is the re-written version of chapter one, and re-written chapter 2 will come out 2 days from now (hopefully)

I'm starting from the start because most people who have probably lost track of the story since it's been like 4 months

READ-ON

**AND **when you review, tell me if I've made any mistakes. BE TRUTHFUL PEOPLE!

**Still Young and Living**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Naruto walked up the street to the hospital, feeling annoyed at the sudden message he got from an ANBU saying that the Hokage wants to see him ASAP at the hospital. AND it when he was about to go to get lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen bar! Naruto crossed his arm behind his neck and sighed, '_what could be so important that the old-hag needs to see me right away anyway,'_ he thought, his gaze travelling to the sky.

The streets weren't so crowded today as he thought it would be, since this was the shopping district and usually at this time of day and in this type of weather, there should more people here than usual , but why would he care anyway – he was hungry and wanted this 'meeting' with the Hokage to be over.

He looked around at his surrounding and still can't get used to the new buildings in Konoha. Since the Pein/Nagato attack on Konoha over 11 years ago, everything was destroyed. He could still remember every scene in the intense battle he had against the 6 Peins and the talk to Nagato and his promise to him.

He still can't believe that he is now 27 years old and it's been five years since he took out the remaining Akatsuki members which were Zetsu, Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. It was a pain trying to kill Sasuke even though after everything Sasuke did to him. That bastard even tried to kill Kakashi and Sakura, but everyone made it through to the end when he finally took him out, and thankfully, that teme finally redeemed himself at the verge of death. It was a sad moment

He got out from his little 'flashback' of his past events when he saw the new Hospital building about half a kilometre away from him '_now let's see why baa-chan needs to see me,_' he thought as he continued walking.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was currently walking to the hospital right now, well, since her sensei had sent an ANBU to tell her to go there right away; she was feeling annoyed, excited and curious. She felt annoyed because the ANBU came at the wrong time when she was about to find Naruto at Ichiraku's. She was going to have a 'little talk' with him about their 'relationship'. Well, it wasn't the first time she tried to talk to him; there were always things that interrupted the 'moment'. Sakura also felt excited to find the blond-knuckle head ninja after her 'emergency' meeting with her sensei. _Also_, she felt curious as to why she was suddenly called to _meet_ her sensei.

She looked at her surroundings and started to remember how this place used to look before the Pein invasion, but she could live with it; the village did need a new look anyway. Sakura saw a reflection of her in the window of a shop, it made her smile at how much mature her body looks now, and she still can't believe she's 27 years old, since she _did _still look like she was 24 years old, but at least she's not looking any older right now, which was (of course) a good thing for all women.

Her thoughts started to move back to a memory of Naruto smiling happily at her. It just made her heart melt, his angelic face was probably the only thing that could make her blush with just one quick glance (maybe, that's not the only thing that could make her blush), and she knew this feeling, the feeling that made butterflies in her stomach, and it was only when she was close to him, it was love. At first she didn't believe herself. At first, all she did was deny, but she knew she was actually falling for the blond-idiot (Lovable blond-idiot), and now she was sure about her feelings for him and she would tell him today that she loved him with all her heart.

She smiled happily as she saw the new hospital building in sight; it was approximately half a mile from her current position '_well here i come,'_ she thought as she happily walked to the hospital.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto pushed open the two big glass doors, walked through it, but stopped in his tracks when he realized he had forgotten where he was suppose to go to. He took out a little piece of paper that the ANBU gave him – it said "room 50 at second floor."

He jogged up the stairs so he could reach the floor quicker. As he got to the second floor the first room he saw was the number "45" on the door, he glanced over to his left and saw the number "43", he then looked right and saw the number "46", and decide to take the right turn, since the number was ascending in that direction.

After a couple of seconds of walking, he finally saw the room numbered "50", he knocked on the door gently and he heard the Hokage's voice, she said "Come in," He nodded at himself from her response and slowly pushed the door open. The room didn't look much like a hospital room at all, actually, it doesn't even have a bed or anything else that was supposed to be in it; the room really just looked like an office. It had a desk full of papers and folders, shelfs full of books – Yup, this room was probably the Hokage's hospital office.

"What do you want with me baa-chan, I got a lot to do today, you know," Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

Tsunade looked up from her desk and stared at him, more like examining him. Tsunade sigh, she really didn't want to tell him the news, especially when his mood was like this, "Calm down Naruto. If you don't want me to tell you now, then that's fine," He gaped at her; he had to sacrifice lunch for this. "What? You did look like you're not in the mood to do anything, really" said Tsunade in a calm voice, her hands clamped together.

Naruto sighed and relaxed his tensed shoulders. He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes before re-opening them and raised his head back up at the Hokage in front of him. "Sorry baa-chan, but i'm hungry right now. That ANBU you sent interrupted me when I was about to get lunch. And you know me when I get hungry, right? But anyway what was the thing that you were going to tell me?" asked Naruto, now grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade sweat dropped, same old Naruto she guessed, it was always the food for him. She then changed her face expression to a more serious one, which made the grin on Naruto's face, disappear. "Okay this news i'm going to tell you is something I recently discovered."

Naruto nodded, what information would be important enough that had caught Tsunade's attention, well, Sasuke was gone and Akatsuki was also gone too. So what information would be so significant for him to know anyway?

"It's about your body Naruto," His body? What was wrong with his body? Was he going to die? Was he sick or something? Oh no, was he getting fat? He did eat more ramen this week. "Naruto I'm really sorry to tell you this, but this is the only conclusion I've come up with," she paused for a second and looked at the tensed Naruto standing stiffly in front of her. "Naruto your body cannot grow old, and it had something to do with Madara."

Naruto heart stopped beating for a moment; did she just say that he can't grow old, as in that he was immortal? Naruto looked back at her to see if she was lying or bluffing, since if this was a joke, it wasn't funny in any way.

He did not want to live forever – he wanted to grow old and die, he didn't want to live in this world without the people he knew and was close to, especially his pink haired teammate who he had developed a strong bond with.

He didn't know what to do now. The information was so overwhelming; His body started shaking vigorously, and felt his leg give-in. His eyes were wide open with shock, and his heart was beating a thousand times per second.

So the only thing he could think off right now was to get out of her, to somewhere where he could think properly. Immediately, Naruto ran out the door to the second floor hallway and went straight to the stairs, but instead of walking or running down the steps, he jumped over the railing to the first floor and out of the hospital.

He could hear Tsunade calling for him to come back, but he chose to ignore it.

He ran to where he could think properly, the place where everything got clear. As he went out of the hospital he almost ran into sakura who was currently walking into the hospital but he kept running and ignored her. Really, his eyes were clouded and he could barely see anything, it was all a blur.

Sakura looked at the form of Naruto running into the distance vanished from her view. What could be wrong with him? She hoped it wasn't anything bad though, but still, his face showed signs of sadness and shock. She would ask what's wrong with him later, right now, she had to see her sensei first, and maybe, just maybe, Tsunade knew why Naruto was like that.

She quickly ran to her hospital office in room 50 and as she entered she saw her master covered her face with both of her hands. She walked closer to her and saw that she was stressed and unhappy about something, "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

Tsunade look at her young apprentice and sighed. "Sit down Sakura, we need to talk and right after this talk, I want you to find Naruto and talk to him" Sakura nodded and took the seat in front of her desk.

Tsunade curiously studied Sakura's face before starting to speak "I've found some unwanted news that involves you and Naruto in it," Sakura tensed up, and gulped. "Sakura, you and Naruto cannot grow old." That did not sound good at all.

Sakura took in the information calmly before looking back at her sensei, though she was having trouble listening. "Does Naruto know about this?" she asked.

"He knows that he is immortal, but he doesn't know that you are immortal too. He ran out of here straight away after I told him, and since I didn't get a chance to tell him, it seems like it's your job now." Tsunade explained.

"How do you think this happened?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"I really don't know, but my guess would be the battle against Madara," said Tsunade. "And from the report you gave me, it said that Madara did a weird jutsu and said 'I will give you something worse from death' before he died," Tsunade explained thoroughly. "Then, for the past five years, I've been checking all you check-up reports on Naruto and yourself, and it showed that your body barely changed."

Sakura nodded, it made sense, though it was a bit overwhelming and unexpected. She stood up and bowed to her sensei, "I'll find him, sensei. Don't worry," and walked to the door before looking back at her sensei "I'm going to find him, believe it," she said sounding determined. The first destination she would go first would be at Ichiraku.

Straight away, she ran out of the hospital and straight to Ichiraku's ramen bar. Since that was one of the places Naruto goes to the most.

She ran through the streets with tears forming in her eyes, she wanted to cry so badly at the moment but she can't, she had to be strong for him, he needed her right now, really, she was afraid of losing Naruto, afraid that Naruto would do something stupid.

That baka.

**(At the top of the fourth hokage's head)**

Naruto sat on the head of his father who had sealed the Kyuubi in him to save the village; his father chose him to carry the fox since he believed in him, and believed that he was the only one who was strong enough to handle the Kyuubi. And he was honoured that his father chose him, even with all the pain that was inflicted to him, it was all worth it. That was why he was here, sitting on top of his father's head made his thoughts flow in and out a bit more easier, it was like his father was sitting beside him, helping him, like a father should.

He didn't know what to do right now, he felt so lost, so confuse. What was he going to do now? This was probably the most confused he had ever been in his life.

Naruto stood up, not knowing what he was about to do. Slowly, he walked to the edge of his dad's head and look down at the whole village, he was about to take another step, a step that would end everything, but he stopped right away as he heard the fox's voice inside his head, **"You know that you're taking the easy way out right"** said the fox calmly.

'_Maybe, so what if i was fox!_' he replied harshly.

"**Well because I used to hear this loudmouthed kid with blond hair said that he would never give up or take the easy way out, because that was his ninja way"**

Naruto was struck hard by those words, the fox really did know how to push his buttons _'shut up, fox, you don't know anything!_'

"**But you're wrong," **the fox spoke.__**"I do know what's going on, you are immortal now and you don't want to see your precious people die, you don't want to be alone again."**

'_Shut up fox, i'm warning you!'_

"**But I'm right aren't I kit, you should really think about this through, if you jumped off before, you would disappoint everyone you knew, and it would pained them, do you really want to see your precious people in pain kit?" **

'_No! I don't want to see them in pain, not ever!'_

"**Then don't do this and walk back."**

'_But what am I suppose to do? I feel so confuse and lost right now.'_

"**You wanted to protect this village right?"**

'_Yes! I do want to protect this village with all my heart, but it pains me to be here and see all my precious people die in front of me while i'm still alive.'_

"**Then don't stay here then."**__The Kyuubi simply said.

'How am I supposed to protect them if I'm not here?'

"**You don't have to live in this village to protect it, you can still protect this village from the outside,"** It suggested.

Naruto started thinking about the words that the Kyuubi just spoken, it made sense to him, he wouldn't have to see his friends die and at the same time he can protect this village when it needed him _'I think I know what to do now,'_ he said to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi smiled behind the cage bars **"Glad you understand kit, I thought I was wasting my time talking to you,'**__The Kyuubi said, laughing.** "But it seems you got a bit smarter after all this years."**

Naruto smirk and jumped off the head of his father and landed safely on the ground before he ran straight to his apartment. Time to pack.

**(With Sakura)**

She reached Ichiraku and went in but much to her disappointment Naruto wasn't there, she asked Teuchi and Ayame if they saw Naruto walking past here or went in but they said 'no'. She was really getting annoyed and frustrated right now, where the hell could that knucklehead be anyway? This was one of his favourite places if she remembered. Oh wait. He had 'other' places too. His favourite place to think was the on top of the fourth hokage's head, Naruto's father's head. She remembered when he brought her there after her shift and told her that the Yondaime was his dad.

She immediately left the ramen bar and ran straight to the Hokage's monument, she ran as fast as she could, first to the stairs, then up the stairs then carefully walked to the Yondaime's head, but again, Naruto wasn't there, where could he be? He would always go here if something troubled him, now she felt more worried for Naruto. She stood there on top of the Yondaime's head for a second. Thoughts of where Naruto could've been or where he would go next ran through her head, and then it clicked in her mind – his apartment. That was it, Naruto was in his apartment.

Straight away she ran to Naruto's apartment, this little tracking she had been doing was like a wild goose chase, but it was all going to end, now. She saw Naruto's apartment in sight. Sakura ran up the staircase to the last floor of the building and kicked Naruto's apartment door open startling the person in it, Naruto quickly walked out of his room and stared at his door, currently broken into little pieces, his gaze then travel to Sakura.

Damn, he was in trouble now. "Uh, hey there Sakura."

She couldn't hold back the tears now and the urge to grab him and kiss him was also pretty hard to keep back, so she ran to him and pulled him to her before kissing him passionately with all the energy left in her.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock in his eyes, was she really kissing him?

She was kissing him right now, and he didn't know what to do. Then, the Kyuubi's voice awoke him from his daze and told him to concentrate, and so, he realized what was going on before quickly reacting to the kiss and put his arms around her waist. The kiss was the most amazing thing they both had just felt, but it had to end soon, since they do need to catch their breaths. The two of them separated out of the kiss and look into each other's eyes, "Wow!" both of the exclaimed in unison.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," said Naruto breathlessly.

"And thank you for waiting for me, Took me a while, but I finally found out how much I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura-chan," and they kissed again but this time it was ten-times more passionate then before.

They stopped their kiss and look at each other in the eyes, blue against green. Both of them saw love and desire in each other's eyes, they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes and getting lost in them until Kyuubi's voice popped up in Naruto's head **"Sorry to spoil the fun kit, but you have to send her home, or she'll be trouble"**

'_She'll never be any trouble, never!'_

"**But what about the thing we just talked about before, huh, kit?" **Naruto completely forgot about it, how was he going to leave now if she loved him, he can't just leave, that would make him just like Sasuke but he didn't want to see his friends die and his loved ones die. **"It's your choice anyway, I just gave you choices and you just have to pick, stay here or go? It's as easy as that."**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed which caused Sakura to worry; was he not happy or was something wrong with her, but she hope it was something else.

Naruto looked out the window and saw the sun lowering down below the horizon and the sky darkening, from the clear light blue sky to cloudy pink and orange "Sakura-chan, I think you should go home now, the sky is getting darker, I'll walk you home."

Sakura quickly hugged Naruto tight and buried her face in his chest, "No, I want to stay here with you," she said.

The words that Sakura just said made trouble for Naruto's plan to leave the village tonight, but he didn't want to just kick her out just after she confess, he really wanted to stay but he knew that leaving s the right choice "Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto, I want to stay with you tonight," She confirmed as she snuggled against his chest, making Naruto hug her tighter.

'_She feels so comfortable in my arms'_ he thought.

Sakura felt how warm Naruto's body was, it made her more comfy in his arms "Sorry, Sakura, but not tonight, okay?" replied Naruto solemnly. Naruto looked out the window again and saw that the sun was out of sight and the moon was starting to appear in the night sky.

Sakura then heard Naruto's stomach growl, she pushed off him and look at him in the face with her hands on her hips and shook her head "You're hungry, aren't you?", Naruto blushed in embarrassment and nodded in defeat. He knew he couldn't survive another minute without something in his stomach "Well I'm cooking then," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen.

"But-"

"NO," she cut him off. "I'll leave after your fed properly. I don't want you eating those ramen cups, they're unhealthy."

'_Lucky I went grocery shopping this morning… wait since when did Sakura know how to cook. The last time she made food was those mud balls, and those things are horrible,'_ he thought and shivered in disgusts. He could still taste the horrible mud-ball that Sakura had made during his elemental training with Kakashi; though, those things did help him with his training.

Naruto sat on the dining table and hoped that the food was at least eatable.

**(30 minutes later)**

Sakura walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron (which Naruto thought looked cute on her) with both hands holding one dish each. She walked over to the table and set out the two dishes on the table and walked back to into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at the two dishes that Sakura had set out and was amazed that it looked delicious and smelled wonderful too. The dishes were stir-fried spinach and teriyaki chicken which were wonderfully cooked. Naruto couldn't wait to taste them but unfortunately this meal would probably be the first and last meal with Sakura, but he shrugged the thoughts out of his head, it was the time to enjoy the meal with no regrets. Since it was going to be his last.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen again with another dish on her hand and put it on the table beside the other two and smiled at Naruto. He slightly stood up to look at the new dish, which was sweet-and-sour fish, and also looked and smelled delicious. '_when did she learn how to cook?_' he thought.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll be eating soon. I just need to get the rice out and then we'll eat, okay," she smiled at him warmly before walking back into the kitchen.

After a minute or so later, Sakura walked back out of the kitchen with no apron on and a steaming hot bowl of rice in her hands, she put the rice on the table and finally sat down on the chair in front of Naruto's so she was facing him.

They sat there for a couple of seconds doing nothing but looking at each other until Sakura broke the silence, "What are you waiting for Naruto? Let's eat before the food gets cold," Naruto quickly nodded and picked up his chopstick and started to pick the food and put it on his plate.

Naruto picked up the chicken and brought it to his face and examined it, he then took a sniff at it and finally put it in his mouth while praying to kami-sama that it taste as good as it looks and smell. The chicken entered his mouth and he started chewing, after a couple of awkward chewing he finally swallowed it and surprisingly it taste really good, not the normal really-good but the really… really-good type of really-good type of food. He then tried the other dishes too and all of them taste really good too. "Sakura-chan your cooking is amazing!" said Naruto between his bites. "It's delicious!"

Sakura blushed and swallowed her food so she could answer him. "Thanks Naruto, that really means a lot to me," she replied happily with, the blush still visible on her face. They ate happily with little conversations along the meal until they finished-up.

When they finished the meal, Naruto walked Sakura home and of course gave her a goodnight kiss (Well, a bit more than that). When he arrived home, he quickly washed the dishes before taking a shower. The shower was also another good place to think things through. Sakura had finally returned his love, but he had to leave. What kind of world was he living in?

**(A couple of hours after midnight: about 3:47 am)**

Naruto woke up from the noise the Kyuubi made from inside his head _'What the hell do you want Kyuubi? It's like in the middle of night here.'_

"**You're lucky I woke you up, did you forget that you're leaving."**

The memories hit Naruto like ton of bricks just fell on his head. He mentally slapped himself; he forgot about it when Sakura made him dinner. Every time. It was like that, every time he looked at her face it calmed him down and it removed all his unwanted thoughts or memories _'Sorry Kyuubi, I forgot.'_

"**Like hell you forgot! Just get on with it before she wakes up."**

'Right, whatever!' he got up from the bed slowly, making sure not to make any noise; he was living in a ninja village after all. As he finally got up from his bed, he then started sealing his clothes and food supplies in a scroll. Then he got dressed in his usual attire.

He made a tick on his checklist in his mind and confirmed that he got everything he needed. In a flash, Naruto appeared in Sakura's room; he left a seal just in case. He gave a final look at Sakura's angelic sleeping face and kissed her once on her forehead and one on the lips, the kisses he gave her made her smile. It made Naruto feels happy and satisfied, well, it was time to go. Though, he did write a note which he put at the side-table of her bed.

Naruto felt that everything was ready and left the apartment. He ran straight out of the gates of Konoha stealthily without alerting anyone or any guards in or outside the village. He made one final look at Konoha, since this might be the last time he could see it or maybe the last in a very long time.

Naruto turned back to the open-road and concentrated. Where was he going to go, now? _'Uhhh Kyuubi, where are we going to go now?'_

"**Uhh…haha… umm I really haven't thought about that, yet," **said the Kyuubi nervously

'_You really are dumb Kyuubi, you know that.'_

"**Hey! Even demons make mistakes you know that," **he replied defensively **"And you know you can just travel anywhere you want."**

'_Yeah I can, but that would be too easy for them to find me. So I suggest that we go straight away to a certain place, far away from the village, or, any sort of civilisations, and only leave the place when I have to get groceries'_ Naruto suggested

"**And where would that be, smart ass?"**

'_I remember a place when me and ero-sennin went on that two-and-a-half year training trip, it's a really small island with one small house built on it, and the island is a deserted island. Me and ero-sennin went there in our training trip for my chakra control exercise, and Jiraiya said that the small house was his. I think we could stay there, since it is the perfect place for hiding and living at the same time.'_

"**Sounds good to me, let's got to this place then"**

'_Right!'_ and Naruto changed his direction to his new destination.

**(Morning 7:05 pm, Sakura's apartment)**

Sakura moved around on the bed trying to find Naruto's body and snuggled against it but everywhere she moved, Naruto's body wasn't found. The alarm clock did the usual thing every morning and waited for Sakura to respond; she groaned and opened her eyes with her hands trying to shut the damn thing up. Finally, she got hold of the damn alarm clock and pretty much threw it into a wall, and shattered the clock into pieces.

She got up from the bed and looked at her surrounding, and her memories came flooding back in her mind and made her smile that she actually confronted him. She looked over to her side tab and found a note on it; she unfolded it and started reading. And to say that she was shock was an understatement. "Oh god!"

She quickly got dress and immediately ran out of the apartment and darted straight for the Hokage's tower while tears were forming in her eyes.

A couple of minutes later Sakura slammed the door open (literally) to the Hokage's office startling the one and only godaime hokage. She was currently doing her paperwork (which was a surprise). The blond Hokage looked at the person who knocked down her door and sighed, something bad must have happened. Her young student slammed the door down, and that always meant business. Tsunade straightened her posture and instantly got serious. "What is it Sakura?" she asked calmly, she could see that Sakura's eyes were red and tears were just about to fall.

"Tsunade-shishou, Naruto left the village!"

Tsunade was awe-struck, how did Sakura know this? Did Naruto knocked her out like Sasuke did? The she noticed a semi scrunched paper in her hands. So Naruto left a note, how thoughtful, "Sakura how did you know this?" she asked, still trying to keep herself calm, even though she felt like jumping out of her office and find that Baka-Naruto so she could beat the shit out of him for even thinking about leaving!

Sakura handed the note to Tsunade which she immediately took and started reading.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm sorry to say this but Tsunade jus told me that I'm immortal and that is part of the reason I'm currently gone from the village. I also didn't want to see my precious people die while I'm still alive, it hurts me so much to leave you but I know I must, since it is the only thing I could do to keep myself stay sane so I can keep the Kyuubi in check._

_I'm really sorry Sakura for this decision and I hope I will get to see you again one day and hopefully you're still alive by then, and don't worry about the village in the future since I will be there to protect it always. Since the village is where all my memories of my precious people are, so Sakura or I think you baa-chan please don't chase me. And believe me that I will come back one day when the village is in danger._

_Sakura remember that I will always love you._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Tsunade looked at Sakura with her eyes wide open with tears forming from shock and sadness, she gently put the note down on her table. "Sakura did you tell him that you are immortal too?"

Sakura looked down, she forgot to tell him. It was the last thing in her mind at that time, but she just can't help to think that if she did say it to him, would he stay or would he still leave. "No Tsunade shishou, I didn't and it's my felt that he left," Sakura broke down on the floor and started crying her heart out.

Tsunade quickly got out off her seat and started to comfort her young student and kept saying that 'everything is okay' and 'the knuckle head will come back' but she also needs some reassurance.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto arrived at a small island that is no bigger than two stadiums where he did the chunin exam at. The island was only about 10 to 12 kilometres-square. From the mainland he found an old medium size boat that Jiraiya used to use when they came to the island. Naruto pulled the boat up the beach closer to the grass area and found the medium size house that he and Jiraiya went to stay at in the last month of his training with him. The memory of his sensei made a tear drop from his eye.

Naruto went into the house which was still clean as he and Jiraiya left it when they left. He took a good look around the place while memories of his deceased sensei came flooding back into his mind. He then walked upstairs and went into the room that he used to slept in, he surprisingly found a picture of him and Jiraiya on the beach with nothing except their swimming shorts on and their goofy grins on their face.

Naruto smiled warmly at the picture and finally let all the water in his eyes out.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura sat on top of the yondaime's head at the hokage monument and look at the sunset with tears running down her face, "Uzumaki Naruto, you better come back here one day so I can punch you to death for leaving!" she said with a sarcastic yet determine voice. "Believe it!"

**AN: and that's it people, tell me what you people think about the story.**

**UPDATE:** I've re-written this chapter, you know, the usual, fixing the grammar and punctuation, etc.

**Review People! AND BE HONEST!**

**PEACE!**

**-FOXSAGE-**

**RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER 2 – 2 days from now.**


End file.
